Swingin' Catz
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A collection of drabbels and one-shots based around an iPod set on shuffle. Any and all pairings are a possibility. Some you may agree with and some that may appal you. They'll be here for your enjoyment/displeasure. Rating may change.
1. Carnival

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Lackadaisy belongs to the amazing and talented Tracy J. Butler and would never dream of trying to own it. I just like to play with her characters.

**Authoress Note: **This was done for an iPod shuffle challenge. You were suppose to take your iPod and hit shuffle and whatever the first song was, you had to write a story based from or around it. So I did a sort of combination of both. I based the song around the story, but you don't need the song to understand the story. The song is just used for the story. If that makes sense.

Anyway the song that appears in this lovely piece is _Carnival by Amanda Somerville_. It's a very... Well it's a good song. And I'm actually very pleased I got to do the fic for this song, because it would almost fit in the twenties and thirties, so yaay for good deal. Sadly the rule is that you only get the length of the song to write something, and the song is six minutes, so don't expect anything super long and complete, OK? :)

**- Carnival -**

_Lackadaisy_ was more lively than Viktor had seen since Atlas was alive. The night was young and more and more people were showing up by the bundle. Young and old and new and old faces stepped through the door, each flashing the little pin to show they were safe and all running for the dance-floor or grabbing seats as Rocky bounced on stage as him and Zibs and the band went wild on stage.

Viktor for once, could not find himself rolling his eyes or wanting to beat Rocky away when he would have time off the stage and come and bother him. He was calm and even offered a resemblance of a small smile to Mitzi when she would come and check on the alcohol flow and him. He could not even be bothered (at least not as much as he normally would be ) with Asa Sweet, Mordecai, and Asa's two other followers sitting in their own booth near – but away – from everyone. Him and Mordecai had shared a look and he knew their was – at least their wasn't suppose to be – any trouble tonight. Good.

"Hey Viktor! Can you believe all the people! This is great, right? I mean look! We're almost out of chairs and you can hardly see the floor anymore! Boy I can't believe this!" Rocky practically yelled in his ear, to which Viktor gave him a half version of his _look_. He could not blame the _idioti _for being as excited as he was. He was waiting for the same thing everyone was – including Viktor.

Rocky continued his babbling. "I mean it's been like, what, five years! Can you grasp that? Five years since we've seen her! And now she's all famous and coming here! Oh! I wonder if she'll give me her autograph now. She has to! She's family. OK not family, bu-" Viktor drowned the wide eyed and mouthed younger male out. He may be in a decent mood (for him anyway) but that didn't mean it could forever keep him from punching Rocky to silence him if he got annoyed enough.

"Rocky why don't you go over and start the next song with Zib, sweetie," a sultry voice cut in through Rocky's rambling. Rocky's grin widened as Mitzi took a seat at the bar, sitting in-front of Viktor and smiling to Rocky who tipped his hat. "Sure thing, miss M!" Rocky exclaimed before running off to the stage, yanking Zib away from his cigarette to start the band up again, drawing more people to the dance-floor.

Mitzi gave a sultry but affectionate smile at Rocky before looking up at Viktor, who had his arms crossed and had just scared off a man who had tried to approach them, possibly to ask Mitzi to dance. "I'm surprised at you, Viktor," Mitzi said, bringing Viktor's good eye to look at her. "You actually dressed up. I didn't think you had it in you." Viktor made a face and looked down at his two-piece suite. He had removed the jacket because it no longer fit him, and was now wearing the undershirt and pants. Mrs Bapka had been the one to convince him, really. She had said that with special occasions came special attire. So here he was (with much complaining on his part) in a suite.

"You should dress up more often, Viktor," Mitzi continued as he handed her another mixed drink, "you clean up nice." Viktor scowled and glared at her, not liking the amused and teasing tone she was using. Mitzi shrugged and took her drink. "She should be starting soon. You can come sit with me and Wick if you want a better view." And with that she left him glaring behind the bar as she made her way back to Wick, who was sitting with a few of his stuffy friends. She passed Asa along the way and spared him a respectful nod, but the two said nothing.

As soon as Mitzi took her place next to Wick, Viktor was surprised to see Asa stand and make for the bar – alone – with a calm swagger. He looked at Viktor, who glared down at the man. Viktor did not Asa. At all. He was almost certain that the _sliznatý bastardo _had something to do with Atlas's death. "So Viktor, you must be excited to see the little bearcat again, huh?" Asa asked casually as he took the drink the Viktor made – reluctantly – for him, swishing it around lazily in his hand. Viktor offered the man no reply, continuing to glare at him, bearing his fangs slightly. Asa seemed unfazed – though Viktor did note that his body did stiffen slightly under his gaze – and continued on. "I mean Atlas's goddaughter was practically your little shadow if I recall right. Was always following you around. You know a source tell me that she even got you to let her paint your claws!" He laughed, to which Viktor snapped his gaze at Mordecai, the two locking eyes briefly across the space between them, a silent threat being given.

Asa, seeming to have not noticed the exchange between the two former partners, took a sip of his drink before looking at the stage as the lights dimmed slightly. "Well looks like the shows about to start, hmm?" he mused as Viktor took to polishing a cup to keep from throwing the man away from him. "It was nice chatting with ya Viktor, we really should more often," Asa laughed as he made to leave. "You enjoy the show now." And with that Asa was gone and Viktor was mad. Asa never chatted. He always had a reason for doing things. Viktor could not figure why he would want to chat around with him, but knew it wasn't good.

He wasn't able to put more thought into Asa's plan as the lights dimmed more and a stage light was fixed at the curtains. Mitzi gracefully walked on stage and gave a smile as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Thank-you all for coming. It means a lot to see you all come out and support an old friend of ours – a friend who is like my own daughter – who was the goddaughter of my late husband. I'm sure he'd be very proud as well," she gave a sad smile as some people threw up Amen Atlas, before continuing, "and because I'm so proud I can, with pleasure, say welcome home to, a now young woman, Ivy Pepper." Mitzi looked back at the curtain as it started to rise. She gave a small curtsy of sort before leaving the stage.

"_I've got it bad"_

The band started up, the lights were bright, and Viktor felt his mouth go dry at the sight on stage.

"_What do I do with this ache that I have? _

_Just let it be..._

_Or should I use all the tricks up my sleeve?"_

It was Ivy – his _di__et'a_ who was now a _žena__ – _and she wassplayed out on top of a piano. She was slim, older, and dressed in a tiny and form fitting dress and heels that made her legs – decorated with a floral garter – look longer. Make-up was applied perfectly on her face, lips painted a startling light red, as she sang in a sad and mature and almost dangerous voice. Viktor's eye was drawn to her like glue and he could feel his chest bursting with a feeling – a _something –_ that he couldn't place. A something so fierce he had to look away.

His eye instead traced the room. Many had stopped what they were doing to listen and watch. Rocky and Freckle's eyes were wide and mouths agape – Rocky more so than Freckle – as some of the band members watched her as they played. In her booth, Mitzi was watching with a fond smile as Wick watched with wide surprised eyes. And from their spot just far away from everyone, Viktor's eye landed on Asa and Mordecai.

Mordecai had a brow cocked at Ivy and looked, to Viktor, uncomfortable. For Mordecai, to those that knew him, this would not be so shocking – even with his screw loose nature. Like Viktor, the symmetrical obsessed male had almost helped raise the now young woman when she was a child and had first appeared in St. Louis. He only saw that same child – the one who would always run off with his cufflinks for fun – singing and moving dangerously seductive on the stage... And Viktor felt appalled and had to look away from his former partner.

He instead focused on other things. On the way many males – single or taken – were practically panting and sizing her up like meat. At how some of the other women gave her unimpressed or jealous looks. He focused on how he felt an urge to throttle anyone – any male – who looked at her. Any male that wasn't him. And that brought a sickening blow to him. Where had this desire and rage – rage for all the men near what his mind was screaming _his woman –_ come from?

His mind and his urges and sense were in such a war with each other, that he did not hear the loud applause as she finished. Did not notice as she bowed and smiled that same sunshine rivaling bright smile. Did not notice as she turned to thank the piano player and made her way off the stage. He did, however, snap to attention as she was swarmed by men. He was alert as she shooed them all off – polite but firmly – and walked over to hug Mitzi. How she pulled Freckles and Rocky into warm hugs and play punched Zib as he said something to her.

And he was fully alert and stiff when Asa stood as Ivy made her way past his table and stopped her to take her hand and congratulate her. He growled deep from his chest as the Cajun and Asa looked her over with appreciation. And he approved of Mordecai's polite nod and as he coaxed Asa's eyes away from her. He did not, however, loosen up as she finally made it to the bar and propelled herself up – she was still so much smaller than him – and wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his neck and smile.

He did not loosen up as he instinctively caught and held her close and _actually enjoy _how she felt pressed against him. It took all his will to not push her roughly away at this feeling. When she did finally release him, she dropped to her feet and grinned up at him. "You big lug! I saw you from the stage! Why didn't you come closer?" she asked. Her voice sounded older – matured and womanly – and her eyes were not as innocent as when she was younger. But they still held enough innocence to make him almost smile. Instead he crossed his arms in his usual style and gave a shrug. "Could see fine from here," he stated simply, and he felt his lip twitch as she rolled her eyes like she use to.

A feeling of familiarity wrapped around him as she began to chatter animatedly to him about what had been going on since she left them five years ago. And for once he listened to every rambling word. He served drinks. She chattered on. She would dance with others but constantly return to him and to tell him more. And Viktor's rage and possessiveness from earlier agreed with this. Because while she was around him, he could scare away the other males who would dare approach – save for Rocky, who was dumb enough to approach Viktor no matter his mood or expression – and he was OK with this.

Everything felt right again. He hadn't realized how wrong things had felt until she was back. And Viktor was, for Viktor, happy.

**R & R Plz**

**Hey! I may do more of these. This was fun. HARD. But fun. Sigh. I adore this couple no matter what people say! It's just cute!**


	2. Once Before

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Lackadaisy belongs to the amazing and talented Tracy J. Butler and I would never dream of trying to own it. I just like to play with her characters.

**Authoress Note: **This one has nothing to do with the iPod challenge. It was just this very fun/cute/amusing idea that kept messing with me. And when I get set on something enough – like a random idea – I find I have to write it out or I'll go nuts!

**- Once Before - **

She doesn't know this because she was too young. And he doesn't remember it because a lot has happen to him since then, and it takes a few nudges at his memory to recall. But what both don't remember is that they had met before. Years before she was placed in-front of him by Atlas and he entrusted the one-eyed tom to watch the small slip of a girl. No no that wasn't the first time they met.

No they met years ago in 1910 at her home in her backyard in summer. Atlas had been wanting to go down and see his old friends and his godchild for some time before him and Mitzi finally decided to make the long journey from St. Louis to Kansas City while dragging along the newly employed Mordecai Heller and their old friend and guard Viktor Vasko. A trip that neither of the later mentioned were looking forward to, really.

But they had made the trip either way and now the two stood beside the car as Atlas and Mitzi chit-chat with their old friends. They hugged, caught up, and decided on a small lunch outside under their large gazebo. They even offered Mordecai and Viktor to join them – the Peppers fully familiar with who they were by now – but they had declined. They never ate with Atlas on his trips. Drink, yes. But not dine. Not unless it was with everyone from the Lackadaisy.

So thus the two stood by the car. Mordecai messed with his cufflinks as him and Viktor argued – as usual – over this and that. Viktor most of the time would tune out the shorter male and said male would become even more aggravated. This went on for quit some time before out of the back door and down the stairs of the porch and down the walkway to the gazebo a plainly dressed woman made her way towards the table with a wiggling object.

Their arguing stopped as Mitzi let out a loud "aw" of sort and Atlas gave a cheerful laugh. From where they were, the two bodyguards and bootleggers could not fully make out what was going on but oth had a pretty good guess. Atlas's goddaughter was paying them a visit. Mordecai gave a scoff. "All this fuss over something so small. I never understood it," he scowled as Viktor, as always, remained quiet and watched the fuss go on.

Not long after, the woman from before – Viktor would guess she was a nursemaid – layed out a nice soft blanket on the grass as Mrs. Pepper scooped the child up from Mr. Pepper and Atlas – who were cooing more of the child than the women were; it was almost embarassing – and walked down the few stairs of the gazebo before crouching down and setting the small child down on the blanket. "Now you stay out of trouble sweetie," Ruby cooed to her daughter before standing tall and walkjing back to the adults.

Viktor and Mordecai were finally given a full view of the new visitor. She was a small thing – small for even a child – and was dressed in a diaper and a small light green sundress. She had a lot of dark hair for someone so little and her fur was an exotic sort of brown. But what stuck out the most on the small child, was her eyes. Her eyes were large – doll like infact – and a bright golden color; like sunshine captured in glass. Viktor was actually startled by her eyes. Especially when they looked from her mother as she sat down, to gaze around the yard until they landed on him and Mordecai.

Mordecai raised a slender brow as the child continued to stare at them, her mouth in an "o" shape and her head slightly tilted. "Hmph. Someone should teach her it's rude to stare," he sniffed impatiently. Viktor cast his good eye on him and grunted. "She is small child. Can not help it," he gruffly explained in his deep growl of a voice. Mordecai hummed slightly before replaying," that doesn't mean she can't be taught."

Viktor scowled at the dark furred cat before his good eye caught movement. He turned his head and his body straightened just slightly, his head tilting. Mordecai, who had taken his glasses off to clean them, propped his glasses back on and almost repeated the gesture and look that Viktor had.

Crawling towards a large flower not far from where the men stood was the child. She had a large smile on her face as she moved as quickly as her little limbs would allow her, reaching out for the flower – a daisy – determined to get her little paws on it. Mordecai opened his mouth to scare the child off as he spotted a bee flying around the flower. But he was too late as the girls land grasped at the flower, startling the bee to stab into her hand. It's stinger broke off and was left in her little paw.

Just as soon as the stinger made contact, the little girls eyes watered and her mouth opened and out came a large and pained and scared wail! Mordecai's ears flattened back and he winced as Viktor's brow over his good eye raised. The girl had a strong set of lungs for someone so little. And she used them well as she wailed and wailed, large tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ugh! Would someone make her stop! She's disturbing the peace and giving me a headache!" Mordecai exclaimed over the child's wailing. The girls nursemaide ran towards her and scooped her up, dotting and cooing at her, asking her what was wrong. But the little girl continued to wail and scream her little lungs out, shaking and crying.

Mordecai's hand was twitching to use the gun! Of course he wouldn't kill the girl – that would look bad for him and Atlas – but he wouldn't mind using it to scare the nursemaid away with the child. However his thoughts were stopped as Viktor charged suddenly towards the two. The nursemaids eyes widened as Viktor stepped infront of her. She babbled apologies for the girl and tried to step back and leave, only to squeak as the small girl was plucked by the scruff of her neck from the woman's arms.

Modecai watched as Viktor sat the little girl on his arm and held out her paw and easily plucked the thorn like stinger from her hand. "There, see, diet'a," he growled out, his deeper and almost loud voice causing the childs tears and wail to stop as instantly as they came. "no more crying. Small pain is nothing to cry over. Be strong, ya?" The small child looked up at him with wide eyes as the nursemaids jaw dropped. Viktor held the girl up by the scruff of her neck once more so that she was eye level with him, his single green eye peering into hers.

Mordecai waited for the child to start wailing in fear at such a scruffy and unappealing character as Viktor peering back at her with his scary mug. He was almost floored when instead the girl suddenly let out a squealing giggle and reached her paws out to pat at his nose. Viktor's mouth twitched in almost a smile, before he lowered the girl back into the nursemaids arms. The woman's mouth snapped shut and she thanked him quickly before turning to leave with the child.

"Who'd have thought you were good with kids, Viktor," Mitzi called out. The two men looked over as Mitzi waved at them. They were all standing and chatting under a tree now, having seen the whole thing. Viktor scowled and sent a sharp and immobilizing glare to them before turning around to once again stand by Mordecai.

Mordecai had composed himself from shock by the time Viktor had returned to his spot. He looked over and up at the large tom before commenting "you wont get your reputation back just by glaring and growling this time, Viktor." The orange and scruffy male growled something in Slovak at him, but otherwise said nothing, allowing silence to add to what Mordecai had assumed been a threat. He scoffed and turned back to adjusting his cufflinks.

**D'aww, look. I made Viktor almost cute hehe ;P**


	3. People Talk

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Lackadaisy belongs to the amazing and talented Tracy J. Butler and I would never dream of trying to own it. I just like to play with her characters.

**Authoress Note: **This semi has to do with the iPod challenge. I've been idea dead and then I was listening to Spotify when this song I really like – _Nightcall_ by Kavinsky – came on and I was sparked with a slight idea to write something. Funny enough only one part of the song sparked this thing. So the song isn't technically the inspiration, but the line that sparked it.

_- There's something inside you. It's hard to explain. They're talking about you boy. But you still the same_

**- People Talk -**

She was almost twenty. She was a college student. She had a job and was said to be a great dance partner and even teacher – she taught Rocky how to swing so she must be good! – and she was said to be a nice ray of sunshine.

But she wasn't a ray of sunshine now. She was furious! She had been seeing red and the palm of her hand stung as the residence – nice business tonight – of Lackadaisy froze. Many stopped and stared. Some gaped and others whispered. The band had halted and Ivy didn't care one bit.

Standing across from her, looking flabbergasted and floored as she held her reddening cheek where Ivy's hand had just made contact with along with her claws slightly, young Darla DeVara sputtered in horror. Darla was a spoiled gal from a wealthy family – her father was even here tonight with Wick – and was a pure white color with big green eyes, her hair cut short and her claws manicured nicely. She always had the most expensive outfits she could get her daddy to buy her and he didn't mind spoiling her. All in all she was a stuck up snooty-cat.

And Ivy Pepper had just slapped her. Had slapped her loud and hard. Why? Because Darla Devara had a bad habit of opening her mouth and saying horrible things. She'd hurt anyone to make herself feel better. The two girls that usually could be found at her side – The Hallow sisters, Eva and Gloria – had been cackling along with her like good little pets to their master. Both had horrified expressions as they fanned Darla and glared daggers at Ivy.

But Ivy still didn't care. She could see Mitzi standing and almost tsking. If Mitzi had heard _what_ Ivy had just heard, she'd have done worse than what Ivy had just done. "How… DARE YOU!" Darla screeched out finally, her marred face contorting in pure rage as she straightened up. The Lackadaisy watched with held breath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Viktor. Viktor had just stepped back into the bar from the back and was watching the scene.

Her eyes snapped to Darla in time to recoil back as her manicured claws and the palm of her paw made hard contact with the side of her face. It hadn't hurt as much as she thought, and she blamed that on the adrenaline she now had. Ivy was never one for cat fights and she'd never had to draw her claws on anyone before, but now she could care less. She did the most unladylike thing and curled up her paw and smashed it into her face the same way she had seen Viktor do it to multiple people in her life.

And just before she could lay another one as Darla stumbled back and to the ground, Viktor – seemingly out of nowhere! – had her. His large paws were on her shoulder, preventing her from moving as he pressed down, keeping her rooted to the spot as Ivy visibly shook from rage.

Darla screeched incoherently as her father – Damien DeVara – apologized to Mitzi and ordered his right hand man – Checkers a large tabby with a scar over his nose and chest – to gather Darla up. Checkers did so – though with some difficulty from Darla thrashing to get at Ivy – and carried her out the Lackadaisy. Viktor – upon a motion from Mitzi – lead Ivy out through the crowd.

Nobody said anything. People looked away and Ivy suspected that a glare from Viktor did that. Ivy shrugged Viktor off – which he relented simply, not having been holding her that hard – and Ivy stormed into the back where the liquor was sighing in deep frustration as she crashed down onto a crate of labeled beer and kicked off her heels and held her head in her hands, still ragging.

She didn't look up when she heard the door open or close, but she knew it was Viktor and she knew he was staring down at her. But right now she didn't care. Viktor didn't say anything, though. She'd expected some kind of reaction. But all she was getting was silence and the feel of him staring at her.

Not but five minutes went by before Ivy cracked. She wasn't as good as Viktor and the others at the quiet treatment so she put her hands on her knees and sighed in anger. "Do I have a bruise on my face?" she asked him, looking up. Viktor furrowed his brows and lowered himself – with difficulty – to one knee and took her chin and turned her stinging cheek towards himself before releasing her and shaking as he got to his feet. Ivy shot up and pulled out a crate – with difficulty and made him sit down.

"Small bruise," he coughed as he clinch his knee and Ivy felt bad. She hadn't meant for him to hurt himself to check on her… But that was Viktor. He was a grizzly, mean tempered, dangerous man but Ivy had seen his soft and good sign enough times to know that if for her – like Atlas had asked him long ago – he would do whatever he could for her…

Which brought Ivy back to Darla's snide words. _"That guy at the bar, you know? I heard he's probably involved in Atlas's death. He's such a creep anyway. Should be put to sleep!"_ Ivy felt her anger flare and she clinched her small fist and huffed. Viktor would _never _hurt Atlas. He would have never done something like that! He respected her godfather. Atlas had helped Viktor get a new life and Viktro had been loyal – is still loyal – to him to the end and on. Hearing Darla say something so… So wrong had just set her off.

Ivy's cheeks puffed and she winced. "Ow… Ugh Bruises don't go with any of my dresses," she whined and Viktor just hummed quietly as he rubbed his knees. Ivy watched Viktor and smiled just slightly as she stood up. "Can you take me home?" she asked, causing Viktor to frown and look up at her. "I kinda don't feel like going back out to dance with this," she pointed to her cheek and Viktor hurmphed and forced himself to his feet. "Have work. Rocky take you home," he said and Ivy deflated. She wanted Viktor to take her home…

"Oh. Well… If you're busy I'll just go upstairs and wait in the café," she stated cheerfully, causing him to stop and raise a brow at her. Ivy just smiled and Viktor sighed. "_Drahý Bože_," he muttered and Ivy could see the relent. She smiled before heading to a secret door that would take her upstairs, watching Viktor head back to work the bar.

**R & R Plz**


End file.
